Abused but Loved
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: This is my first story    so be nice but would like some tip about writing a Little bit of yaoi
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was walking towards Aizen-sama's room, thinking to myself what could he possibly want at this hour. I mean really, you couldn't tell how late it actually was sense it's always dark out here in Las Noches, but I knew it was late enough. I came to the room were Aizen-sama sleeps, and then gently knocked on the door. He opened it with a warm smile, (but i knew it was all to fake). "Welcome my most loyal Arrancar" he said. I looked up to his bright brown eyes and saw something devilish lurking in them. "Hello Aizen-sama". He let me inside, and then closed the door and locked it. I was going to ask him why he locked it, but I never got the chance because I was slammed against the wall, with his hand around my throat. "Ulqi you would do anything for your master right". He said with a wicked grin on his face. "D….depends on what it is Aizen-sama". I said shakily. "Well than let's get started'. He said while licking my neck, kissing it in the way down. I didn't know what to do, I was confused and frustrated, and I was mad that the fact I couldn't do anything to stop him. Suddenly he threw me on the bed, and started to take off my jacket and pants. I started to squirm under him and tried to get away, but he held my arms in placed so tightly I knew there going to be bruised for a while. I was pretty much naked except for my green boxers that I had on. As soon as he started to pull them down someone knocked on the door. Aizen muttered under his breath, but went to the door and opened it to see who it is. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he growled. Gin was standing in the doorway with Tousin by his side. ~Aizen-sama~ Gin whined. "There is no need to yell, I just came here to remind you that we have a meeting about the plan to fight in the war" he stated. Aizen just sighed before he said okay and that he will be out in a minute. While he was talking, I was busy putting my clothes back on. (I have some pride). I buttoned the last button on my jacket when a hand flew across my face without warning. I yelped when he hit my face, "Who told you to put your clothes back on". I didn't answer 1st cause I didn't want to 2nd I didn't know what to say and 3rd my face stung so much I couldn't move my mouth. So he just shoved me out his room and whispered in my ear…."I want you back in my room by tomorrow after the meeting". I just shook my head yes and started down the hallway to my room.

**REVIEW PLEASE MY 1****ST**** STORIE =] SORRY DIDNT FOR THE TITLE TO BE THT =P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dammit there is nothing to do in this boring ass place. I have been sitting here in this damned room all day long. I already tortured everybody here, well maybe not everybody. That bitch ass Ulquiorra hasn't been around lately, so I should go bother him for a while. I'm walking down the hall way and I see something curled up in a ball crying, as I got closer I could see a white helmet with raven hair coming out of it. His hands were paler than his usual pale, and his jacket was ripped up a lot, exposing a purple bruise on each arms. What shocked me most of all was that Ulquiorra was showing some type of emotion. So I walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. He looked up at me with those big emerald eyes of his, and nearly went into a crying fit. So I picked him up bridal-style and carried him to my room. He was complaining and crying at the same time, something must have happened because Ulquiorra DOES NOT complain let alone CRY. When I set him on the bed I finally stopped crying but the look in his looked like he wanted to do more than cry. His eyes was filled with anger, hatred, hurt, and loneliness, I wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay, but I knew better than that. "Why did you help me"? He said barley a whisper. I looked at him for a min before I answered. "Grimmjow answer me!" he yelled. "Okay jeez, I was coming to see what you were doing, and then I saw you in the corner in the hallway crying. So I just carried you here" I said. "What I want to know is why the fuck do you have bruises on your arm and on your face" I yelled. He didn't give an answer just a terrified look on his face. "ULQUIORRA TELL ME WHAT FUCK HAPPENED". "OKAY" he yelled. Aizen-sama said he wanted to speak with me about something, so I went and he….he-That's when he started to cry again, I mean there was so much tears I didn't think a person could have so many. Ulq….ulquiorra I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"No its fine Grimmjow" he said in between sniffles. "I'm going to fucking kill him for what he did to you" he shrieked. "I'll be back"….."Grimmjow wait a min", Ulquiorra yelled. "What do you care so much about me, what have I done to deserve this". I just stared at him blankly, I have to tell him the truth, and the way I feel about him. I started off with this…." Ulqi I really umm I just- I started to blush and then I got frustrated cause I can't say what's on my mind. "You what answer me" he said calmly. I took three breaths before I said what I wanted to say for so long. "I love you" I said with the little confidence I had left in my voice. He snapped his head up so quick I swear I heard it cracked. "You don't mean that" he said with a slight quiver in his voice. "No Ulqi I do mean it you just never noticed, and we were so busy fighting and giving the death glare at each other, i never got a chance to actually tell you." I walked towards him to get a little closer to see his face, to see if there was any emotion. The only emotion I saw was loneliness and sadness, I sat on the bed next to him, he looked up at me and then totally blew up in my face. "STOP LIEING TO ME GRIMMJOW JUST STOP, DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE HATED JUST BECAUSE YOUR QUIET AND THAT THE FACT THAT IM LOYAL TO THE PERSON WHO CREATED US AND GAVE US LIFE, AND WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ABUSED BY THAT SAME PERSON. AND WH-I cut him off totally with a passionate kiss that I wanted to give him for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO IM BACKK OKAY IM GOING TO CHANGE FROM 1ST PERSON TO 3RD CUZ I WRITE BETTER IN 3RD =]

Chapter 3

Grimmjow pulled back to see Ulquiorra's reaction, he was surprised when Ulquiorra kissed him back. They broke apart again and Ulquiorra whispered he was sorry that he yelled earlier. Ulquiorra pulling his mask back together just sighed feeling tired as ever. "You okay Ulqi", Grimmjow asked, a little worried, I mean the way he looked was terrible. "Im fine just a little tired", Ulquiorra said looking at Grimmjow.

"You can stay here for the night if you want, I don't mind sharing a bed", Grimmjow said…"Are you sure", Ulquiorra asked not really sure if he wanted him to actually stay. Grimmjow scooted over so Ulquiorra would have some room on his bed. Ulquiorra slid in next to Grimmjow, he automatically felt at ease. Grimmjow put his strong arms around Ulquiorra's small figure, "I won't let Aizen take you away from me", He whispered into Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra turned around to face Grimmjow; he kissed him on the lips softly and said; "I won't let him have me either so don't worry". And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

NEXT MORNING

Grimmjow was first to wake, stretching like a cat he looked over at his lover. Beautiful as ever even when he's sleeping, Grimmjow thought. He started to stroke his long raven hair, it was really soft, the bruises he had yesterday already healed and he was happy.

Ulquiorra opened one emerald eye to look up at Grimmjow who petting his head like a dog. "Morning sleeping beauty", Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. Ulquiorra just rolled over onto his side pulling the blanket over his head in the process. "10 more minutes", He said Ulquiorra honestly didn't feel like getting up, he just wanted to sleep all day but he could dream. "Come on Ulqi lets go take a shower", Grimmjow said pulling the blanket off Ulquiorra's head.

"Did you just say we', Ulquiorra said turning around to look at Grimmjow. "Yah come on I mean all you got to do is take your boxers off. Grimmjow was right he had taken his hakama off in the middle of the night because he was hot. Without warning Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him into the bathroom. "Grimmjow let me go this is not funny", Ulquiorra said trying to get out Grimmjow's strong arms.

Grimmjow put Ulquiorra down on the side of the tub and turned the shower on, he looked at Ulquiorra who was pouting (to fucking cute) Grimmjow thought; He started to take is clothes off, which got Ulquiorra's attention. "Come on Ulqi take your boxers off so we can wash off", Grimmjow said with a devilish grin on his face. Ulquiorra thought to himself he might as well, I mean Grimmjow was already naked and it was affecting Ulquiorra big time. 'Seems to me you like to see me naked", Grimmjow said stepping into the shower, Ulquiorra following.

"Shut up", he said blushing a little. Ulquiorra was really aroused now seeing Grimmjow wet and naked like that. He couldn't stop staring he just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away. Grimmjow could tell Ulquiorra wanted him now and then, so he turned around to look at him; he was so cute with his hair wet sticking to his beautiful pale face. "Grimmjow I… Grimmjow hushed him and said I know what you want. With that being said Grimmjow crushed his lips with Ulquiorra's switching positions so Ulquiorra was against the wall.

Grimmjow was kissing down Ulquiorra's neck making him moan, he loved when Grimmjow started to lick and bite his neck. Grimmjow's hand went lower to Ulquiorra cock; he took him into his hand and started to stoke it. This sent Ulquiorra of the edge; he moaned loudly putting his hand around Grimmjow's neck. "Ahhhh G…..Grimmjow faster', Ulquiorra groaned. Grimmjow did as his lover told him. He moved his hand faster around Ulquiorra's length, making him come, Ulquiorra moaned in complete pleasure. He leaned into Grimmjow's ear and said….."I want more of you", he said seductively.

He didn't have to tell Grimmjow twice; he lifted Ulquiorra up off his feet, and Ulquiorra wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist. "This might hurt a little bit kay babe", Grimmjow said. He positioned himself to Ulquiorra's entrance and shoved his whole length inside. Ulquiorra screamed in pain, tear's filling his eyes. "Ahhhh G…Grimmjow it h….hurts", Ulquiorra said his voice shaky. "Just wait I'll make it feel good", Grimmjow purred into Ulquiorra's ear.

COUPLE MIN LATER

"Ahhhh Grimmjow more, faster", Ulquiorra moan; there definitely at it now Grimmjow banging into Ulquiorra hitting his sweet spot the whole time. Ulquiorra felt a really hot feeling in the pit of his stomach, "G…Grimmjow im g…..going to come", He moaned "Wait just a sec", Grimmjow said. He was about to come to but he wanted to be first (as always).

Grimmjow came inside Ulquiorra with an animalistic growl, and Ulquiorra close behind him coming on Grimmjow's stomach: moaning as he did. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who was breathing smoothly with his eyes clothes; it almost looked like he was sleeping, to cute. "Hey come on we need get cleaned up", Grimmjow said while pulling out of Ulquiorra. "Hey, Ulqi". Was this bastard actually sleeping, he got his answer when Ulquiorra started to snore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This bastard really fell asleep in the shower after we had sex", Grimmjow said to himself, carrying Ulquiorra back into room; placing him back into the bed. Grimmjow could tell that something was wrong with Ulquiorra; like his smooth easy breaths started to come out fast, it was like he couldn't breathe. Grimmjow didn't know what to do, they had a meeting in a couple of minutes, and he couldn't be late this time. So he tried to wake Ulquiorra up….." Oi Ulquiorra get your ass up we got a meeting in a couple of minutes", Grimmjow yelled. Slowly Ulquiorra opened his eyes…"Grimmjow please refrain from yelling, my head hurts", Ulquiorra said getting up to look at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to wake your sorry ass up for this damn meeting we got in like 3 minutes", Grimmjow said annoyed, he started to walk towards the door with Ulquiorra following close behind. "G…Grimmjow hold on a minute" Ulquiorra said leaning on the wall for support, he laid his back on the wall taking deep shaky breaths. He felt like someone ran him over with a truck or something, he wondered how even got so sick.

"Ulquiorra are you sure you're okay", Grimmjow asked as he turned around to face the smaller arrancar. Grimmjow was worried about him a lot, he looked paler than his usual pale; he was shaking and his face was kind of flushed. "I'm fine", was all he said before walking a head and opening the door to the meeting room. Grimmjow sighed and followed on with him, taking there's seats.

As Aizen went about ruling the world, mission's, and all that other bullshit; Grimmjow was busy staring at Ulquiorra from across the table, his eyes were on Aizen as usual but it looked like he was looking threw him than at him. He was still breathing hard to; his face is a tint of red. Aizen was now talking about missions and he said that Ulquiorra was to supervise the shinigami in the world of the living. But Ulquiorra didn't give his usual answer; he just sat there looking at the table.

"Ulquiorra did hear what your mission is", Aizen said looking down at the 4th. Ulquiorra still didn't look up, he didn't want to, he was starting to hate this man and that he felt like shit. That's when he started to see black dot in his vision, he couldn't focus. Someone was talking to him (probably Aizen) he thought. Before Ulquiorra could say anything he blacked out his head hitting the table. Everybody turned their head in shock. Aizen just sat there on his throne unfazed at the situation but there was a malicious look in his eyes.

Grimmjow was calm and collected on the outside, so he didn't look to out of place but he was flipping in the inside. He wanted to go over there and help him but he couldn't because he didn't want Aizen to be suspicious about them. Ulquiorra just passed out and Aizen was sitting there on his damn throne doing nothing, so he took the situation into his own hands. "Aizen-sama I could take him back to his room", Grimmjow said. Aizen just stared at him and straight up told him no.

"Everybody out now", Aizen roared getting up from his throne, everybody immediately got out there seats and headed for the door. Grimmjow was going to get up to but Aizen told him to stay; Grimmjow was confused, what the hell he wanted now. "Get Ulquiorra and follow me", Aizen said walking behind a curtain. Grimmjow did as he was told and picked up Ulquiorra's body and followed Aizen through the curtain, when he walked in he saw Gin and Tousen on the couch and Aizen was sitting on a bed. Grimmjow was confused as ever, why were they in a room; "Hand him to me", Aizen said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow really didn't want to hand over his lover to the person who abused him so much, but he did as he was told. As soon as he handed Ulquiorra to Aizen, Gin and Tousen launched at Grimmjow hitting him on the head with the hilt of Gin's sword.

When Grimmjow woke up there were ropes around his wrist, and he was up against a wall right in front of the bed. He didn't see Gin or Tousen, but he did see was Ulquiorra pinned to the bed with his hands cuffed above his head, and completely naked. Grimmjow tried to focus on the body that was on top of his lover…Aizen. Grimmjow nearly flipped out, he started struggle with the ropes around his wrists. Aizen turned around to look at Grimmjow…."Oh your awake now, this is for your eyes to see my precious 6th, this is what you get for taking something that is mine", Aizen said looking dead into Grimmjow's eyes. Grimmjow moved his eyes towards Ulquiorra who was awake and looking tired, sick and in a trance; I mean he wasn't moving at all his eyes had no life but he was breathing. "Let him go", Grimmjow yelled wincing as he moved his head to look up at Aizen.

Aizen got off the bed only wearing his hakama; he pulled out a sword and slashed Grimmjow right across the chest. Grimmjow screamed out in pain; blood staining his white jacket: Bastard he thought: "Now watch as I take what's rightfully mine", Aizen said moving towards the bed. He was hovering over Ulquiorra small pale body, and started to trail wet kisses down his neck.

_No Grimmjow thought, don't._

But Aizen continued, his lips met Ulquiorra's sliding his tongue in with ease, Ulquiorra now aware of what happening started to squirm, just like last time he thought. "N…..No Aizen please not again", Ulquiorra cried. "Don't worry my sweet espada, I will take care of you", Aizen said as he traveled down Ulquiorra's body, he stood up to take his pants off. To Ulquiorra's horror he was big, bigger than Grimmjow actually. "No, please Aizen", Ulquiorra said tears already filling his eyes.

_No don't touch him get away from him, he's mine, Ulquiorra im sorry I can't do anything_

Aizen aligned himself with Ulquiorra's entrance, not even taking the time to ready him. Ulquiorra didn't want this he only wanted Grimmjow inside of him, not Aizen. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his back," Ahhhh A…..Aizen s…..stop p….please", Ulquiorra said his voice shaky, tears where flowing down his eyes now; he didn't want this at all. "Quiet I'll make it feel better", Aizen said seductively.

And Aizen was right, he had Ulquiorra moaning minutes later. Aizen was pounding into Ulquiorra like no other. "A…Aizen", Ulquiorra moaned. He wasn't likening what he was doing; it was either do what he said or fight. And if he fought he would get hurt, and he didn't want Grimmjow to worry…Grimmjow he thought, he looked over to find his lover looking dead at him; Ulquiorra just mouthed the words sorry, when Aizen came into him moaning quite loudly. He pulled out of Ulquiorra and simply left the room, he said that by the time he came back they were supposed to be gone.

Ulquiorra couldn't move, his legs hurt a lot so did his back; but he try to get up anyway he screamed in pain and lay back down. Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra trying to get up but failed, so he got up from where he watched that horrible sight. He picked up Ulquiorra and carried him out the room.

"I…im so sorry Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly. They were walking towards Grimmjow's room since his was closer. Grimmjow looked down at his lover, he was a wreck, he was bleeding, he was barley moving at all, and he still had a fever a high one at that. "Ulquiorra I want you to be quiet okay", Grimmjow said opening the door to his room and walking straight to the bathroom. He gently put Ulquiorra down in the tub as he turned the water on.

Ulquiorra was in the water now, he felt a little better but his ass and his back still hurt like hell. He looked over at Grimmjow who had his eyes clothes and was sitting against the wall. Blood stained his shirt, and an ugly scar ran down his chest diagonally. Ulquiorra reached over and put a wet hand on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow immediately opened his eyes alarmed; he looked up to Ulquiorra staring at him with a depressed look on his face. "This is my fault isn't it", Ulquiorra said quietly; Grimmjow just looked at him, and he'd never seen a person so beat up, sick, and tired all at the same time.

Grimmjow scooted closer to Ulquiorra, taking his hand In his…"It wasn't your fault Ulqi, I promised you that I wouldn't let Aizen have you, and looked what happen", He said looking at Ulquiorra in his emerald eyes. "I know and I promised you that I wouldn't let him have me, and looked what happened to your chest", Ulquiorra said tears welling up in his eyes…."It's my fault, it is and you know it", he yelled. Grimmjow knew he wasn't going to get through to his hard-headed lover, so he just leaned over and kissed him on his bruised lips softly.

After Ulquiorra was all washed up they both just headed to bed, well Ulquiorra fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow; Grimmjow on the other hand, stayed up all night watching Ulquiorra and making sure he was okay.

But that's when Grimmjow drifted off to sleep and woke up to Ulquiorra screaming bloody murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Ulquiorra shot up from the bed screaming, his body covered in a cold sweat.

"Ulquiorra are you okay", Grimmjow asked, he looked over at his lover; his hair was sticking to his face, and it was flushed. Grimmjow reached out a hand to comfort him but Ulquiorra nearly jumped out his skin from the touch.

"Hey, it's okay it's just me Ulqi chill out", Grimmjow said he made Ulquiorra look him in the eye.

Ulquiorra relaxed under Grimmjow's touch and lay back down beside him. "I….I'm sorry", Ulquiorra whispered.

Grimmjow looked down at the quarto; he looked scared out his mind. "Did ya have a bad dream or something", he asked. Ulquiorra looked up and nodded his head slowly, and then his body started to tremble.

"I….It was about A….Aizen", Ulquiorra said as he pulled himself closer to Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra's small waist, and laid his chin on top of his head. "Ulquiorra don't worry I will protect you no matter what", he whispered.

MORNING

There was a knock at the door, and Grimmjow got up to go answer it. With an irritated scowl presented on his face he opened the door.

~yawn~ "Get up we got a meeting", Stark said.

Grimmjow just ran his hand through his hair and said that he'll be out in a minute. As he closed the door Stark was surprised that the Sexta didn't curse for having a meeting this early the morning, he just brushed it off and headed to the meeting room.

Grimmjow turned around to see Ulquiorra getting dressed, "Whoa, wait a minute where do you think you're going", Grimmjow asked putting a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, he turned around.

"Do expect me not to show up at a meeting", Ulquiorra said,

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra's face which was flushed, and his breathing was off. "There is no way in hell am Ietting you go to that meeting in you condition", Grimmjow yelled. "Besides why would want go there after what Aizen did to you…I won't allow it", he said.

"Grimmjow, honestly I know you are worried but did you think of what _might _happen if I don't go", Ulquiorra said with a tired look on his face.

Grimmjow thought about for a minute, he was right if he didn't go Aizen is sure to do some type of punishment. Ulquiorra saw how troubled Grimmjow looked so he walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him down "Just relax okay, everything will be fine", his lips ghosting over Grimmjow's. You would think that he would kiss him but Ulquiorra pulled back and headed to the door, "Such a damn tease", Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ulquiorra turned around…."What I'm innocent", Ulquiorra said with a smirk. Grimmjow smirked, yah innocent as the devil himself, he thought before walking out the door and headed to the meeting room.

MEETING

They were all seated and listening to this bastard that they called there lord, Grimmjow looked over at Ulquiorra who was staring at the table and not at Aizen for once. He didn't blame him, if Grimmjow was in that position he would feel disgusted with himself for letting someone like Aizen do that.

Ulquiorra didn't want to be here, he should have just listened to Grimmjow and stay in the room to sleep. He honestly felt like shit and his head was spinning…he felt dizzy. He looked back up at Aizen who staring dead at him while talking, Ulquiorra stomach started to form a knot and his breathing was coming in short pants.

Nobody noticed except for Grimmjow, he looked over at Ulquiorra in concern. He was staring up at Aizen; he was shaking well more like trembling. Was he Hyperventilating?

"Ulquiorra", Aizen said, his eyes narrowed at the sight of his loyal arrancar..."Is there something wrong", he asked with that smile on his face.

Ulquiorra looked up he was still having trouble breathing, and he had a tint of pink over his face but he answered his lord anyway.

"I…Im fine Lord Aizen", Ulquiorra answered, he held Aizen gaze before he looked back down at the table,

Aizen spoke about some other bullshit before dismissing the meeting, Grimmjow was 1st to get up and walked over to Ulquiorra who was struggling to stand up. Aizen saw this guess the Sexta didn't heed his warning the last time; he got up and jumped down to the two.

Grimmjow stood in front of Ulquiorra protectively his teeth bare and ready to fight.

"Grimmjow, did you not get the message", Aizen said as he glared daggers at Grimmjow.

Gin who was watching the whole thing felt kind of bad for the 2…Aizen could be a real bastard sometimes.

"I will NOT let you have him, I will respect you as my lord but what you do Ulquiorra is unforgivable", Grimmjow said boldly. He was not going to take this from Aizen, he had enough of seeing Ulquiorra in pain and in agony all the time; it has to stop.

Aizen was taken aback a little, to think that the Sexta had the balls to say something like that to his leader. He raised a hand and slapped Grimmjow right across the face, sending him to the wall. He walked over to him and grabbed him by his blue hair, he raised his hand to do more damage but Ulquiorra jumped in front of him. He raised his flushed face high…."Do…Not….Touch…Him", he breathed out. Aizen stared into the green emerald eyes, he has the nerve to say such insolence things; he smirked and bent down to whisper in Ulquiorra's ear, "If you don't want your precious Sexta to get hurt then come back to my room tonight", he said before walking back to where Gin sat and watched.

"Don'tcha think that was lil too much", Gin said carefully, he didn't want Aizen to snap at him, he was just concerned. It was obvious that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra loved each other, and they didn't want each other to get hurt.

Aizen turned to glare at his comrade and just smirked "Im just having a little fun Gin, don't worry you get to join to", he said before walking ahead to his room.

Wait a minute what does he mean that im joining in…..Aizen is such an asshole.

"G…..Grimmjow are you okay", Ulquiorra asked as he reached a shaky hand to caress Grimmjow's cheek.

Grimmjow just looked at him with a confused look; why in the world would he protect me like that he could've died. Grimmjow was just as surprised when Ulquiorra let a small smile come to his lips…what the hell he is smiling for.

"I love you Grimmjow, and I can't let you get hurt because of me", Ulquiorra said, he closed his eyes for a minute.

Grimmjow felt the hand on his cheek fall to the ground with the rest of Ulquiorra's body.

Grimmjow just stared at Ulquiorra in amazement; he felt that strongly about him, to sacrifice himself for Grimmjow's sake.

Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and headed back to his room.

While Grimmjow was taking Ulquiorra back to his room, Ulquiorra was having another nightmare about Aizen, what makes matters worse he has to report to him tonight…

**Lmao okay so I have a lot to explain about this story…..this is actually my FIRST that I have EVER written and for some reason I didn't finish it…..and I just figured this out a couple of days ago. ~nervous laugh~ so uhh don't be mad cause im going to continue it YAY BONZAI! Anyway…**

**Here is the next chapter to this unfinished story XD REVIEW! Please and thanks you =}**


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow sat there on the bed watching Ulquiorra sleep, he passed out an hour ago and he still didn't wake up and he was worried. He knew he should have convinced Ulquiorra to stay here to rest, he's sick its obvious now. Grimmjow put a hand to Ulquiorra's head….he's burning up.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said as he opened his eyes to stare up at his love. Grimmjow let a huge smile come to his face as he wrapped his strong arms around Ulquiorra.

"Don't scare me like that again okay, you could've died back there", Grimmjow said,

Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile at Grimmjow…he was so caring and gentle with him when he wanted to be.

He pulled back to look down into those emerald eyes, he brought Ulquiorra's face closer to his and just when there were about to kiss, Ulquiorra started to cough. He moved over to the side of the bed and went into a coughing fit, "Ulquiorra you okay"; Grimmjow asked a panic look crossing his face.

"Don't…worry im fine", Ulquiorra said as he turned around to look at Grimmjow in the eyes.

"You need to rest, go back to sleep", Grimmjow said, he reached out and pushed Ulquiorra back down on the bed softly.

"Grimmjow I told you that im fine", Ulquiorra said,

Grimmjow just shook his head no….so stubborn Ulquiorra thinks. He wraps an arm around Ulquiorra small waist "I going to kill Aizen if he ever touches you again", Grimmjow said quietly.

Ulquiorra's snapped open his eyes…..Aizen, he totally forgot about him. He was to go to his room tonight or Grimmjow will get hurt, and he couldn't let that happen. He looked up to see Grimmjow's sleeping face, if listened real closely you could hear the soft purring coming from him.

Ulquiorra removed the strong arm around his waist carefully, and got out the bed. He walked towards the door but he turned back around to see Grimmjow curled up into a ball. "Im sorry", he whispers before walking out the door as he heads to Aizen's room.

AIZEN'S ROOM

"Really now Aizen why are you doing this again", Gin asks, he watches as Aizen puts something into the tea.

Aizen turned around to face Gin, "I want to break him that's all", he said with a smile.

But you already did that Gin thinks to himself, and that must be Aphrodisiac he's putting in that tea….poor Ulquiorra.

He looked over at the bed it was neatly put together but it won't be like that once Aizen is done with Ulquiorra.

There was a knock at the door, "Let the fun begin", Aizen said with a smile.

The door swung open and Aizen's smiling face came into view…bastard Ulquiorra thought.

"Ah Ulquiorra nice of you to come, would you like some tea", he asks. Ulquiorra just shook his head yes, he hate to admit it but he always loved tea. He took a seat by the table and Aizen sat across from him, he took a sip of the tea and stopped once it was on his tongue.

This doesn't taste right he thought…"Something wrong with the tea", Aizen asks, he was obviously displeased. Not wanting to anger him, Ulquiorra drank the whole thing which brought a smile to Aizen's lips.

Ulquiorra was started to get uncomfortable, it was hot….too hot in this room. His breaths were coming in short little pants. What was wrong with him? He looked over at Aizen he touched his cheek… I moaned in pleasure. Wait! What is going on?

Ulquiorra leaned into that hand than caressed his cheek it felt….good. It was like his body was yearning for the touch. Aizen got up and picked Ulquiorra up from the chair and walked back to the bed, he sat him down right between his legs.

Then Gin came into play with nothing on….he didn't want to do this but he didn't have choice.

Ulquiorra watched as Gin got onto the bed his legs spread wide, Ulquiorra saw how thin he was but long, he just want to touch it to suck it. Aizen noticing the way that Ulquiorra was staring greedily at Gin's cock.

"Go ahead and help yourself", he says,

Ulquiorra bent over at grabbed Gins cock which was fully erected, he started to lick the head, teasing it. He then encased it with his mouth, his tongue swirling around and into his slit. Gin cried out in the pleasure…he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent blowjob and Ulquiorra knew how to work his mouth.

Aizen just sat there in amazement watching Ulquiorra take Gin all the way deep throating. And he could tell that Gin liked this to. As much as he loves to watch this Aizen had his desires to. He peeled all the clothes from Ulquiorra sweet little body, when he was fully undressed his took his cock in his hand.

"Mhmhm", Ulquiorra moaned onto Gin's cock. He didn't know why but every touch was like fire coursing through his veins and it felt good. He wanted more….so much more.

Aizen then removed his hands from Ulquiorra now erect member and to his entrance; he put all three fingers in without anything. Ulquiorra's eyes got wide this was….amazing, he didn't which to do, keep giving Gin a blowjob or push back on the three fingers inside him.

Aizen just chuckled to himself, watching the 4th trying to decide what do was very amusing. He motioned for Gin to leave; it was now time to break the 4th…to show him true loyalty.

Gin not really wanting to leave, but he did what he was told.

When Gin was out the door he went to go see Grimmjow, he walked inside to see him sleeping soundly. Oh just thinking about what's going to happen when he wakes up and Ulquiorra isn't there, he looked around for a pen and paper and wrote a note to him. After doing that he left and walked back to his quarters.

AIZEN

"Do ya like that", Aizen whispered into Ulquiorra's ears, who was currently on his back, arms tied behind him.

"Ahhhh, A….Aizen please", Ulquiorra moaned, he didn't know how long he can take all this heat building up inside of him.

Aizen played with 4th's nipples until they turned red…such a lovely sight Aizen thought. His hands went lower to Ulquiorra's cock, and squeezed teasingly. "Mhmhm m…more Aizen….p…..please", Ulquiorra screams.

Aizen face turned into a frown, he brought a hand down across his face, Ulquiorra's head snapping to the side. "Do not tell me what I should do", Aizen roared. Ulquiorra's eyes were still filled with lust and greed.

"B….But I want", Ulquiorra started but he was cut short when a nail raked down his chest, blood pouring from the wound. (Who wadda thought that Aizen's nails are that sharp) "Silence", he yells.

Ulquiorra was now quiet but the feeling of want never went away.

Seeing that he tortured his poor 4th enough, he spread his legs wide, and looks right to his entrance.

In one swift movement Aizen buried himself into Ulquiorra hot's hole, and how good it felt…..for Aizen.

"Isn't this want you wanted", Aizen said; his pace picking up with a lot of speed.

Ulquiorra squirmed under him….the affect are wearing off and he was now aware of what is going on….Aizen is inside him.

"W…..Wait….Stop", Ulquiorra cried. He started to struggle at the ropes that tied his arms. Not this again,

"Oh you don't like this", Aizen said as he hit Ulquiorra's _spot._

"AHHHHH A…Aizen", Ulquiorra cried out, he really didn't want to admit it but that actually felt good.

"Mm ya that's right, moan for me", Aizen purred.

"Mhmhm A…..Aizen", Ulquiorra moaned, as Aizen hit his spot again and again.

With a final thrust Aizen came inside Ulquiorra like it was the most normal thing ever, he let a smile come to his face.

"My beautiful forth, so obedient", he whispers.

Aizen got up and put his clothes back on, he looked back at Ulquiorra who trying to fight to stay conscious.

"I want you out by the time I get back", he says before leaving.

GIN

He felt Aizen's retisu calm down….he must be done with Ulquiorra. He got off his bed and headed back to go get him.

He walked inside to see Ulquiorra still on the bed with his arms tied behind his back, cum was all over his stomach.

Aizen has taken this a little too far this time.

He walked over to Ulquiorra and put a hand under his back-"NO, not anymore please…don't", Ulquiorra screamed.

Gin nearly dropped him from the outburst….He took a look into those emerald eyes….all he saw was fear, lost, and regret. Gin felt bad really bad for Ulquiorra. Nobody deserves something like this at all.

"Ulquiorra, calm down im taking back to my room okay", Gin spoke softly. He watched at Ulquiorra shook his head slightly. While there walking to Gin room;

Grimmjow woke up; he stretched a little before looking over to say good morning to his love….but he wasn't there. Instead there was note…from Gin.

_Grimmjow do not freak because Ulquiorra isn't there_

_Im taking care of him, because he is currently sick_

_He was walking to the medical room when I found him passed out_

_So do not worry he is in my care_

_I will not harm him in any way; I won't let Aizen have him I swear on my life_

_I know what true love looks like and I won't let it shatter right in front of my eyes because of him_

_~Gin~_

Grimmjow read the note over and over again, trying to calm down, the anger boiling up inside was going to explode. He was worried about Ulquiorra, but something about what Gin said was starting to make him feel at ease.

Besides that he still wanted to see if Ulquiorra was okay, he got up and walked to the door. Once outside he headed to Gin's room, but Aizen was walking down the same hallway.

Grimmjow didn't pay any attention to him, but Aizen looked at him and smirked… When there shoulders brushed together Grimmjow could sense something….something familiar...

He concentrated….that was Ulquiorra. Grimmjow whirled around but Aizen was gone…

If he did anything to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow thinks….

**Im updating way faster than I expected! Alright thumbs up to me =vD **

**ANYWAY please ~REVIEW~ ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

"GIN", Grimmjow yell as he runs into the room, his hands balled into a fist ready to knock the shit out of him.

Gin turned around "Will ya be quiet", he hisses. Grimmjow looked over at the bed where Ulquiorra was laying, sleeping soundly.

Gin saw how Grimmjow's face instantly went soft as he walked over to the bed to sit on the edge to look at his lover. He put a hand over his forehead….he still has a fever Grimmjow thinks.

Gin just stood there, amazed at how the Sexta was so gentle and concerned about Ulquiorra. Aizen was wrong when it comes to love…anybody could even arrancars.

"Gin, tell me what happened", Grimmjow said not even taking his eyes of his off of Ulquiorra. Gin didn't think that Grimmjow would catch on this quick, he sighed before answering because he knew that Grimmjow was NOT going to take this so lightly.

"Aizen, had his way with him, but he was much harsher than before", Gin said, he was waiting for the Sexta to completely blow up but he never did. He looked up to see Grimmjow hold his head in his hands; he could see the tears falling from his face.

"G….Grimmjow im sorry truly I am, Aizen has gone too far with this", Gins said honestly.

"I….I promised him that I would protect him, that I will never let Aizen have him", Grimmjow chokes out.

"He didn't take Ulquiorra forcefully, he was ordered to come to Aizen's room, and if he didn't then you would've gotten hurt", Gin said.

Grimmjow looked up in surprise, so Ulquiorra did this to protect him. "Idiot", Grimmjow said quietly. He pushed off the hair on Ulquiorra's face.

"I want to kill Aizen so badly", Grimmjow said…"But I know im not strong enough", he said again.

"You're not the only one who wants to kill Aizen", Gin said, he opened his crimson eyes to stare at Grimmjow who was staring back.

"What"? Grimmjow asks…"Like I said I want to kill Aizen, I had enough of this, it is about time we stop this", Gin said "And all the other espada think this but there all too scared to go kill him".

"We, can kill him", Grimmjow said seriously…"I don't want to live in fear all the time", Grimmjow said as he looked down at Ulquiorra.

Gin thought about this for a minute, Grimmjow was strong he was strong; they had a chance of killing Aizen if they gave it their all.

"Tomorrow then after the meeting", Gin said.

"Okay", Grimmjow said before picking Ulquiorra up…"Im taking him back to my room", he said,

Gin just shook his head and stepped out the way so he could leave, "Oi Gin…thanks", Grimmjow said with a smile.

Gin just smiled back and said no problem.

GRIMMJOW'S ROOM

"G…Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said,

Grimmjow turned on his side to look at Ulquiorra…he was still sleeping. He saw a tear slip through and roll down his cheek.

"Im s…sorry", he says…"so sorry".

"Ulquiorra wake up, Oi", Grimmjow tries to wake him up, "Ulqi", Grimmjow said.

He watched as Ulquiorra's face turn into a frown….what is wrong with him Grimmjow thinks. "So damn loud", he mutters…

Is he talking in his sleep, okay now Grimmjow was starting to freak? Ulquiorra was having like mood swings in his sleep. 1st he's crying now he's mad, he watched again as Ulquiorra lifted a finger and it stayed on Grimmjow's forehead.

What is he doing…..Grimmjow saw faint green glow. "Oh shit, that's a cero", Grimmjow's shout's.

He moved out the way just in time, the cero hitting his white couch completely destroying it.

"Ulquiorra wake your ass up", Grimmjow shouts as he got off the floor, he calmed down when he saw Ulquiorra staring at him.

"What's wrong with you", Ulquiorra asks,

"Why you little prick", Grimmjow growls, he loved Ulquiorra but sometimes he was so clueless.

"You're the one shooting fucking cero's", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra looked to the couch…"Im sorry", he said quietly.

Grimmjow's face went soft, he could never stay mad at Ulquiorra he was just too cute. "It's fine, but are you okay", Grimmjow asks carefully.

Ulquiorra gave him a puzzled look "What are you talking about….my fever has gone down if that's what you mean", Ulquiorra says innocently.

Grimmjow climbed back onto the bed, his mouth hanging open a little….."Ya telling me that ya don't remember", Grimmjow said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said looking up at Grimmjow with a confused look.

Ulquiorra honestly didn't know what the Sexta was going on about, but his backside hurt like hell, and he was tired. Not having the energy to do anything else he laid back down on the bed, "Oi, are ya sick again", Grimmjow asks.

"No, just tired that's all", Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow let a sad smile come to his lips; he turned Ulquiorra around to face him, and planted a nice soft, sweet kiss on the dual tone lips.

They broke apart to catch their breaths, Ulquiorra didn't know why but he wanted Grimmjow at this point.

"Grimmjow whens the last time we had sex", Ulquiorra asks. Grimmjow blushed at the question;

"I….Im not sure why"? Grimmjow's asks,

Ulquiorra started to grind his hips against Grimmjow's, and he rolled over so he was on top of him. He moved up closer so he was by Grimmjow's ear…."Because I'm real horny and I want you", he whispered seductively.

"I thought you were tired", Grimmjow asks. "I would've been but that kissed turned me on", Ulquiorra answered.

Grimmjow was having a problem with choosing to back Ulquiorra off of him, or should just fuck him senseless knowing what Aizen did to him only hours ago. But the way Ulquiorra started to nip and bite at his neck it was slowly turning him on….he just couldn't go against his instinct, but before he did this he had to say this.

"Ulquiorra before we do this, do you know what happened only hours ago", Grimmjow asks.

"For the second time Grimmjow I don't know", Ulquiorra answered impatiently.

Grimmjow took a deep breath…."Do you remember what Aizen told after the meeting", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra stop all his movements when he heard Aizen's name come out of Grimmjow's mouth….then he remembered.

Leaving Grimmjow last night, going to Aizen's room, drinking tea, giving Gin a blowjob, and Aizen…

Ulquiorra's got wide, no. He didn't want to remember any of that. "Grimmjow", Ulquiorra says quietly as he laid his head in the crook of Grimmjow neck.

"Y….Ya Ulqi", Grimmjow stuttered.

"Make me forget", he says…

"Make you forget what", Grimmjow's asks confused.

To answer Grimmjow's question, Ulquiorra started to grind his half erected member against Grimmjow's. He looked up into the blue eyes to see if he got what he meant.

"Please, make me forget", he says again.

Grimmjow finally understanding what Ulquiorra wants "Are ya sure",

"Grimmjow", Ulquiorra yells, his body was getting hotter by the moment.

Grimmjow didn't hesitate to take all his clothes off, and Ulquiorra's.

Grimmjow switched their positions so that Ulquiorra was on the bottom; he moved down to his pale neck and trailed his tongue up from his collarbone up to his cheek.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra moaned out, this felt so good. Every time they do this it remands' Ulquiorra of why he started to like Grimmjow. The way his hair is slicked back just right, his muscle in perfect shape, his eyes just as blue as his hair. Ulquiorra loved every bit of it, and even the little things. The way he hold him protectively at night, also the way he says I love you with the most caring voice that Ulquiorra had ever heard.

Grimmjow started to trail his tongue over the tear tracks on his face until he got to his lips. He kissed Ulquiorra his tongue sliding into his mouth with ease.

Ulquiorra kissed back as greedily as Grimmjow was, it felt good to have somebody he actually loved on top of him, to kiss him, to have somebody love him. While Ulquiorra was busy kissing Grimmjow, his hands slowly went down to Ulquiorra's cock which was begging to be touched.

He wrapped his hands around it and started to stroke very slowly, he heard Ulquiorra gasp and then his body shiver from the pleasure. He broke the kiss and traveled down his body, he place his mouth over Ulquiorra's pert nipples and started to play with them, with his tongue.

Ulquiorra fisted Grimmjow bright blue hair, this is the only thing he hated while having sex with Grimmjow….he loved to tease him as much as he can.

Grimmjow started to bite down on Ulquiorra's nipples with his sharp teeth, making Ulquiorra groan out in pleasure.

"Ya, like that hmm", Grimmjow whispered.

"Y….Yes", Ulquiorra said breathlessly, god how he loved Grimmjow right now. His attention was brought back to him when Grimmjow went lower his mouth inches from Ulquiorra cock. Grimmjow blowing lightly at the head making Ulquiorra's whole body shudder in pure delight;

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra whined, he moved his hips back in forth in a seductive manner.

Grimmjow just smirked..."Such tease", he says...

"Your one to-ahhhh….s…shit, Ulquiorra moans out, that bastard did that on purpose Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Grimmjow actually had a little trouble deep throating Ulquiorra, I mean he wasn't thick and big like his own, but it was long and thin…very slender like the rest of his body.

"Having trouble", Ulquiorra asks a smirk plastered on his face. That bastard Grimmjow thought to himself. To shut his mouth Grimmjow started to bob his head up and down, yep that got Ulquiorra to shut his mouth.

"Mm ahhhh G…Grimm", Ulquiorra's groans, just when to think that Ulquiorra was going to come, Grimmjow pulls away with a smirk played onto his face.

"W…Why'd you stop", Ulquiorra ask, looking up to Grimmjow with lust filled eyes. Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow got back down again but he flipped Ulquiorra over onto his stomach, his ass high in the air.

Ulquiorra felt a finger probe his entrance not going in fully. What is his problem, just push it in already.

Seeing Ulquiorra squirm like this turned Grimmjow on even more, but he did feel kind of bad so he pushed his finger in, immediately looking for his sweet spot. Ulquiorra started to push back on that finger, enjoying every second of it.

Grimmjow stuck in 2 more fingers, he curled them to the left and-"Ahhhh…there Grimmjow again", Ulquiorra cried.

"Yep, there it is", Grimmjow said, as he pulled his fingers out slowly. He turned Ulquiorra around again so that he was on his back, Grimmjow loved to see the 4th display during sex. He places his throbbing cock at Ulquiorra's entrance, but before he pushed all the way in he reached down to Ulquiorra's wet member and rubbed the head.

Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow loved to tease him but this was going a little too far, so he took the matter into his own hands. He reached up and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders, he leaned over to his ear.

"If you're not going to fuck me than im going to do it myself", he whispers.

Ulquiorra pushed Grimmjow back down on the bed; he placed his entrance with Grimmjow's cock and pushed down. He groaned out when the head got through the tight ring muscle, he put much more pressure on it taking Grimmjow all the way.

Ulquiorra looked down at Grimmjow who was surprised that he was taking control; he just smirked; lifted his hips and slammed back down,

"F….Fuck Ulqi", Grimmjow groaned. Ulquiorra just smirked and repeated the action again and again, hitting his spot mercifully.

Grimmjow having enough of being on the bottom…and almost close to coming he reached up and pushed Ulquiorra back down on the bed; throwing his slim legs over his shoulder and fucking him senseless.

"G…Grimmjow i….im going to", Ulquiorra stuttered; so caught up in pleasure he couldn't even form a sentence correctly.

"Yah I know Ulqi, I wan'tcha to, come on and blow it everywhere", Grimmjow said, while thrusting inside of Ulquiorra.

"Ahhhh Grimmjow", Ulquiorra's cries out as he clutched the sheets tightly.

With a couple of thrust Grimmjow came inside Ulquiorra with a low growl in his throat. He pulled out of Ulquiorra and laid next to him, Ulquiorra put an arm around Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer. Grimmjow started to purr.

Ulquiorra chuckled to himself…."Watcha laughing for", Grimmjow asked confused.

"Your such a cat, you always start purring after sex…..must be a cat thing hmmm", Ulquiorra said with a sly smile.

Grimmjow just blushed "Ya, ya just go to sleep, there is a long day ahead of us", he says quietly…not like that we have any time to sleep.

Ulquiorra just shook his head yes before falling asleep; but Grimmjow stayed up thinking about what is going too happened when they go after Aizen….

**~Wipes forehead~ jeez Idk why but that took longer than expected….now im sleepy so here ya go chapter 7 enjoy =D**

**Oh and REVIEW can't forget that now can we =]**


	8. Chapter 8

Grimmjow was still up when somebody knocked on the door, he walked to the door to see Gin.

"Are we still doing this", he asks.

"Hell yah were still doing this", Grimmjow said his eyes burning with determination, and Gin shook his head in approval. His eyes looked over at the figure in the bed…"Did ya tell him", Gin asked.

Grimmjow turned to look over at his lover sleeping soundly on the bed…"No, I couldn't, I just told him to sleep through the meeting", he answered.

"Then we should get there early so he doesn't wake up", Gin said before walking towards the meeting room.

"Yah, I'll be there in a minute", Grimmjow said, he turned back around and headed back to the bed. He smiled; he loved to watch Ulquiorra sleep. He ran a hand through that raven hair, he leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly. Making sure he didn't wake him up, Grimmjow headed back to the door and to the meeting room.

He had one thing on his mind at this point…..Im going to kill Aizen.

Grimmjow walked into to the meeting and quietly took his seat, staring at Aizen dead in his eyes. Aizen glared back….something feels off…Aizen thinks to himself.

~ehh something wrong Aizen~, Gin asks that wide grin plastered on his face, his eyes opened slightly. Gin was just itching to slice the bastard right now, but he had to hold back.

"No, it's nothing', Aizen said, turning to flash that smile of his towards Gin.

Once everyone was seated Aizen noticed that Ulquiorra was not present, so his gaze went to Grimmjow. Before he even opened his mouth to ask where his quarto espada was Grimmjow cut in.

"The 4th is still sick, so he is sleeping", Grimmjow said, his eyes holding Aizen's gaze…daring him to say anything else about Ulquiorra.

"I see", Aizen said, he glared at Grimmjow one last time before continuing the meeting.

The other espada looked over at Grimmjow trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But Grimmjow ignored them all; his eyes only focused on Aizen…..for once. But he wasn't listening to what the asshole had to say; he was thinking of ways to kill him, and that brought a small smile to his lips.

As Aizen went on about the war Gin was getting more impatient, his fingers started to twitch. He never thought he had the desire to kill somebody right now. He started to tap his foot lightly, his chin in his hands.

Grimmjow could tell that Gin wanted to kill Aizen much as he wanted to, but they had to be patient.

"With that meeting dismissed", Aizen said.

Finally, Grimmjow and Gin thought to themselves.

They both watched as the other arrancars leave, one by one they left; not knowing what's about too happened in couple more seconds.

"Hmmm do you need something Grimmjow", Aizen asks his eyes narrowing.

Grimmjow slowly got up and started to laugh to himself; he pulled out Pantera pointing it at Aizen.

"Yah there's something I want", Grimmjow said his voice low, in a threating tone. "I want to see your blood all over my sword; I want to see your dying face", Grimmjow says.

Aizen was dumbfounded….did the Sexta honestly thinks that he could kill me… Aizen's laughs rang through the room. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried", Aizen said.

Grimmjow disappeared for a second; Aizen looked around…so childish he thinks.

Grimmjow raised the sword over Aizen's head and brought it down, but Aizen moved out the way just in time. The only thing Grimmjow cut was his throne…bastard he thought.

"Oh your serious huh", Aizen said as he pulled out his sword.

To answer his question Gin got up and appeared in front of Aizen, he leaned into his ear…"No Aizen, were serious", Gin said, in a swift movement Gin's sword went through Aizen's stomach, then he quickly pulled it out.

"G….Gin", Aizen sputters….

Grimmjow took this chance to run Pantera through Aizen's chest but he was thrown back into the wall.

Aizen. Was. Mad

His retisu was flaring; nearly choking Gin, and Grimmjow. "He's getting serious Grimmjow, I suggest we do to", Gin said. Grimmjow felt Gin's retisu go up….a lot. Following on what Gin said he held out his sword, his hand over the tip as he raked down the sword…"GRIND PANTERA", Grimmjow yells out.

Gin looked over in amazement, out of the time he'd been here he had never seen any of their release forms; he found Grimmjow's very suiting for him, that long blue hair and the paw's, the tail, everything.

Gin heard Grimmjow howl out and ran towards Aizen, his teeth bared, claw's up and ready to kill. Grimmjow brought down one of his claws but it only caught the air, because Aizen was now behind him with his sword high in the air.

Gin blocked the attack just in time; he lifted his foot and kicked Aizen into the wall. Grimmjow turned around and started up a Grand Ray Cero; pointing it right at Aizen's head.

Gin just stood there in amazement he watched as the cero flew from his hand, but it hit the wall. Grimmjow looked around frantically, so did Gin. Aizen appeared in front of Grimmjow, his sword low; he brought it up, leaving a huge diagonal gash. Grimmjow jumped backed instantly but he staggered back into the wall, his breaths coming out in shorts pants. "Fucking….Bastard", Grimmjow said.

Aizen ran towards Grimmjow with his sword pointed at his neck, but Gin blocked the attack again. Metal clashing against metal, Gin was thrown against the wall harshly, blood spewing from his mouth.

GRIMMJOW'S ROOM

Ulquiorra started to wake up, he was going to cuddle against Grimmjow but he wasn't there. Realizing this Ulquiorra sat up in the bed, he looked around the room. Where was Grimmjow, he thought?

Ulquiorra got out the bed and put his clothes back on; he was zipping his jacket up when he felt Grimmjow retisu go up dramatically. Ulquiorra wouldn't pay any attention to this because Grimmjow fought on a daily bases. But this was different his retisu wasn't as jumpy, and crazy; it was more focused like he was trying to put his all into killing whoever he was fighting.

He walked to the door and opened it and headed to the meeting room…

"What are yall doing", Ulquiorra asks,

All the espada turned their heads to look at Ulquiorra…"Wahhhhhh ya don't know", Nnoitra asks

"Honestly Ulquiorra what where you doing all day", Szayel put in

"I was sleeping", Ulquiorra answered, his face not showing any emotions.

"Didn't Grimmjow tell you", Tia asked….

"Did Grimmjow tell me what", Ulquiorra asked, honestly what is going on here he thinks to himself.

Everybody looked at Ulquiorra with pity…."Well Grimmjow and Gin are in there fighting", Yammy said…."He said something about getting revenge for you", Nnoitra put in.

"But's it's not like he can beat Aizen even if he wanted to", Szayel said.

"Ya never know Gin's fighting him to", Stark cut in.

While everyone was talking Ulquiorra was starting to get angry, at Grimmjow, at Aizen, and at himself.

How could he let that blue hair idiot go after Aizen right under his nose? He should expect this from Grimmjow, was he that sick not to notice. He heard strangled cry from behind the door, then the whole wall next to the door completely collapsed.

Ulquiorra look over to see Grimmjow in his release form with blood running down his face and chest, the anger he felt earlier returned. He was getting tired of Grimmjow scarifyinghimself for his protection. He walked up to Grimmjow whose eyes were closed. "You idiot", Ulquiorra said.

Everyone got out there way as Ulquiorra walked through the rubble to get into the room. He saw Gin fly into the wall by Aizen, who had his sword out. Ulquiorra looked over at Gin; he was worse than Grimmjow…why is he even helping kill Aizen. Ulquiorra had had enough of this, people fighting for him.

"Aizen", Ulquiorra called out…

Aizen turned around to see the forth standing there, emerald eyes blazing with fire. "Hmmm Ulquiorra how nice of you to be here, are you here to come collect your trash over there", Aizen said looking over at Grimmjow's unconscious body.

Ulquiorra's eye twitched in annoyance, everything about Aizen was HIGHLY annoying. The way he walked the way he talked, that fake smile he shows us every day.

"So annoying", Ulquiorra says….."I had enough of you", he said.

"Really, what are you going to do my dear 4th…..kill me", Aizen said nonchalantly.

"U….Ulquiorra don't its n….not worth it", came Grimmjow cracked voice from the where he stood.

Ulquiorra looked back at him; their eyes met; Ulquiorra walked back over to Grimmjow he felt really bad for what he was about to do to Grimmjow. He didn't want Grimmjow to see him in his true form. "W…What", Grimmjow asked.

In a swift movement Ulquiorra punched Grimmjow hard in his stomach. Everybody who was watching gasped. Ulquiorra turned around to look at them…"Do not tell him anything about my release form", he commanded.

They all shook their heads yes, he turned his attention back to Aizen.

"I don't appreciate you doing that to the Sexta", Ulquiorra said as he pulled out Murcielago…"And what you did to me…it's unforgivable".

"Really, now", Aizen said as he sauntered over to Ulquiorra with his sword in hand, ready to attack, he was getting closer but he stopped when Ulquiorra spoke those 2 words.

"ENCLOSE MURCILAGO", Ulquiorra said, it was barley a whisper but everybody heard it. The arrancars who were watching this, started to tremble, even the ones higher than Ulquiorra. That's how high his retisu was;

Aizen stared in amazement; he did not know that Ulquiorra had a second resurrection. He stared at the huge black wings that sprouted from his back, and the black claws that he had. What shook everybody the most was those eyes. They were yellow;

Everybody behind Ulquiorra stared in awe; they also didn't know that Ulquiorra had a second resurrection. "He looks like the devil himself ", Nnoitra said quietly.

"Prolly why he didn't want Grimmjow to see", Szayel said

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly, glaring at the group from the corner of his eyes…"You better not tell him either", he says coldly.

Nnoitra quickly shut his mouth, while Szayel passed out on the spot.

"Now back to-Aizen cut Ulquiorra off, he swung his sword over his chest, but he missed.

Ulquiorra was in the air looking down at Aizen with pure disgust, he disappeared for second, and there was a cry of pain…..

Everybody was shocked Ulquiorra ran a hand through Aizen chest…where is heart should be. Ulquiorra leaned into Aizen's ear. "Still think I can't kill you…..Aizen", Ulquiorra says coldly. Ulquiorra let a devilish grin come to his lips. He moved his hand to the left cutting off half of Aizen's body.

He licked the blood of his hand before turning around to look at Gin…"Thank you", Ulquiorra said.

Gin was too shocked to even answer so he just shook his head.

He turned to Grimmjow's body on the ground; he walked over and picked him up. Everybody moved out the way instantly to let Ulquiorra get through.

When Ulquiorra was out of ear-shot…."That was fucking intense", Nnoitra said.

"So does that mean where not espada anymore", Stark asked

"Y…Yes you are still the espada but you can now do what you please with your life, im going to head back the Soul Society to report what happened here", Gin said.

Everyone looked at each other, and smiled.

MEANWHILE

Ulquiorra was in his room back in his 1st form, he didn't want to scare the living hell out of Grimmjow when he wakes up. He felt the bed moved, he turned to see Grimmjow staring up at him.

"U…Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow are you okay", Ulquiorra asked.

"Yah im fine…what happened to Aizen", he asks.

"I killed him", Ulquiorra said simply.

Grimmjow snapped his head up…"You WHAT?" Grimmjow yelled.

"Look Grimmjow when I woke up and you weren't here I went to go find you, and when I came to the meeting room your where laying there on the ground unconscious…then something just snapped inside of me and I killed Aizen", Ulquiorra explained.

"W….What but how"? Grimmjow asks

Ulquiorra turned his face away, avoiding eye contact…."I….I can't tell you", Ulquiorra says finally.

Grimmjow got up, his long blue hair flowing behind him. He grabbed Ulquiorra shoulder's to make him look him in the eye. "Tell me what you did", Grimmjow hissed.

Ulquiorra didn't want to show Grimmjow what he truly looks like, he was afraid of what Grimmjow may think about him.

"Fine, remove your hand from my shoulder", Ulquiorra says quietly. Grimmjow did as he was told and moved his hand.

Ulquiorra sighed before pulling out his sword…"Enclose Murcielago", he said.

Grimmjow took a couple a steps back….."U….Ulquiorra", Grimmjow stutters "T…The hell". He whisperes….is this your true f…form", Grimmjow asks.

Ulquiorra knew he was going to get that reaction from Grimmjow; everybody does this when he releases his true form. And every time he lets it out, all he feels is pain, and rejection. He didn't notice he started to cry until Grimmjow embraced him.

"Watcha crying for", Grimmjow's asked, as he stroked Ulquiorra's raven hair.

"B…Because your scared of me aren't you", Ulquiorra stuttered.

Grimmjow broke the hug to look Ulquiorra in the eye…."Why the hell would I be scared of you", he asks.

"They all do…when they see my true form they all are scared of me", Ulquiorra said another tear falling from his yellow eyes.

Grimmjow let out a chuckle "Ulquiorra your so damn clueless and cute at the same time…it's killing me", Grimmjow said. "You don't scare me Ulquiorra, I love you", Grimmjow said as he caressed Ulquiorra's cheek.

Ulquiorra let a smile come to his lips…"I love you to Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow leaned down and placed a kiss on Ulquiorra's sweet lips.

"You don't have to worry about Aizen anymore", Ulquiorra whispers, breaking the kiss.

"Yah, I guess so", Grimmjow said. "We can start our lives over…the way we want to", he said.

**BONZAI!**

**Yay I am done! ~patz on back~ phew anyway Idk what happen at the end it kinda just fell flat…..idk but hey it wasn't that bad….was it? Well I hope not.**

**Well here yah go the last chapter =D ANYWAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
